The present invention relates to a server system which forms groups by performing a matching process and the like.
As one type of game, a network game has been known in which game devices and a game server are connected via a communication network and players enjoy a game while sharing the same game space. In the network game, the game server combines (matches) arbitrary players from unspecified players and allows the combined players to play a game (see JP-A-2006-43091, for example).
As one type of network game, a group match game in which groups of players play a match is known. The following problem occurs when applying related-art matching technology to such a group match game. Specifically, when performing the group match game using arcade game devices installed in a store or the like, a player desires to form a group with his friend who visits the store with the player and play a match against another group. According to related-art matching technology, whether the players are incorporated in the same group or the opposite groups cannot be known in advance. Moreover, the players in the same store are not necessarily incorporated in the same group.